Pups & The Random Acts Of Kindness
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias goes around performing random acts of kindness for everyone in Adventure Bay. What will he do & how will everyone react to his generosity?


**PUPS & THE RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a nice & warm Friday morning. Elias woke up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, got out of bed & changed out of his pyjamas into his normal attire. He then went over to a pile of boxes stacked neatly to 1 side. The boxes all contained all sorts of gifts like candy, treats, perfumes, soaps, toys, stationery & other items. Elias had spent the entire week making these gift boxes for everyone in town & today he planned to give them away & perform other random acts of kindness. After signing each gift box to a different person Elias went into the kitchen & made breakfast. He was excited to start performing random acts of kindness for the people of Adventure Bay.

" _Today's going to be a wonderful day. Everyone will love the gift boxes they get. Nothing feels better than giving other people gifts to show that you care. Seeing the joy on everyone's faces will be a lovely sight. Everyone in this town is special in their own way. I love being able to give things away & bringing happiness to those who receive what they get"_ thought Elias as he continued making breakfast. He made bacon & eggs for his & Kelly's parents, choc chip pancakes with caramel spread for himself & Kelly & sausages for Angel & Terry. After he finished making breakfast he put Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie's food on carry trays & went to their room. They were all waking up just as Elias entered the room.

"Good morning. I made you all breakfast in bed" said Elias as he brought everyone their food.

"Thanks Elias. That's very sweet of you" said Ella.

"What a lovely surprise. The food looks delicious" said Ethan.

"It smells good too. This is a nice treat" said Harry.

"It sure is. It's been a while since I was last treated to breakfast in bed" said Susie.

"Enjoy" said Elias as he left the room. When he returned to the kitchen Angel, Kelly & Terry had already woken up & were sitting at the table. They had all just started eating their food.

"These sausages are delicious. You did a good job making them Elias" said Angel.

"I'm glad you like them. Your enjoyment of the food is music to my ears" said Elias.

"I've never had pancakes like this before. It's the perfect combination of flavour" said Kelly.

"Sausages are tasty. I don't get to eat them very often so I'm glad I have some to eat for breakfast this morning" said Terry.

Elias sat down & ate his breakfast. He felt happy that everyone had enjoyed their breakfast. After everyone had finished eating they put their dirty dishware in the dishwasher. Elias then brought out the gift boxes & placed them by the front door. Once Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie got out of bed & entered the kitchen Elias informed them about the gift boxes.

"I'd like these gift boxes to be taken to the post office so that they can be delivered to everyone in town. Each gift box has a unique set of gifts in it for everyone. I really hope they enjoy them" said Elias.

"What a kind gesture. You're in a very giving mood today" said Ella.

"I think it's sweet that you're going out of your way to spread happiness & joy to everyone with your generosity" said Ethan.

"I have a feeling they'll all love the gift boxes you made for them" said Harry.

"The looks on their faces will be pure gold. They'll light up like fireworks" said Susie.

"I'm just getting started. I have more random acts of kindness planned throughout the day" said Elias.

Soon it was time for school. Angel, Elias & Kelly got in the limo & headed off. As they drove to school Elias retrieved a bouquet of roses & a box of chocolates from the storage compartment & gave them to Kelly.

"These are for you. I hope you like them" said Elias.

"Oh Elias, they're beautiful. Thank you so much" said Kelly as she cried tears of joy & gave Elias a hug. Elias smiled as he gave Kelly a kiss. Soon the limo arrived at school. As usual Elias signed autographs & took selfies with everyone who wanted them. He then retrieved a set of mobile phones from the limo.

"Each of you gets a free mobile phone. There's enough for all of you" said Elias.

Everyone cheered as Elias handed out the phones. He smiled as he saw everyone's faces light up. After handing the phones out Elias went to his locker & got his stuff for 1ST period. As he walked to class he talked about how good it felt seeing everyone's faces light up at the random acts of kindness he performed.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone's really enjoying the random acts of kindness you're performing Elias. It's nice to see such joy everywhere" said Angel.

"Indeed, it is. The more happiness & joy that I can spread the better" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see what else you do. It'll be spectacular" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at class. Elias gave the teacher a basket of baked goods before sitting down. The teacher was flattered by the generosity Elias had shown. Throughout the lesson Elias thought about what else he had in store.

" _If everyone thinks my random acts of kindness are over they'll be in for a pleasant surprise. I can't wait to see the joy spread around town. Once everyone feels happy my goal will be accomplished"_ thought Elias.

During 2ND period Elias gave the teacher a bowl of fruit which made the teacher happy. At recess Elias got everyone's attention as he held bags of candy.

"Come & get your free bags of candy. 1 bag per person" said Elias.

All the kids cheered as Elias handed out bags of candy to them. After handing them all out he & Kelly played together.

"I feel fantastic. What a joyous thing it is to see happiness being spread" said Elias.

"I'm impressed. You're going to great lengths to be generous" said Kelly.

"The more I can do to make people happy the better. I wish I could do this stuff every day" said Elias.

"I'm sure even 1 day of performing random acts of kindness is enough to get the positivity going. Everyone's really appreciative of what you're doing for them" said Kelly.

Soon recess was over. During the next 2 periods Elias gave his teachers a beautiful sparkly handbag & a book about math related puzzles. Both teachers were touched by Elias' generosity. At lunch Elias got everyone's attention as he stood in line in the cafeteria.

"I'm willing to pay for all your school lunches today. You all get a free lunch on me" said Elias.

Everyone clapped & cheered. They were all amazed by how generous Elias was being. After Elias paid for all the school lunches & got his food he went & sat with his friends. He then pulled out a set of gifts for them.

"I got these for you guys. I hope you like them" said Elias as he gave a book about famous pilots to Ace, a jungle themed lantern to Carlos, a personalised motorbike helmet to Danny, a bottle of strawberry scented body lotion to Katie, a meadow flower hat decoration to Mayabella & a PAW Patrol themed photo album to Ryder. Everyone was delighted at the gifts they received.

"Thanks Elias. I've always wanted this book" said Ace.

"This lantern is perfect. It'll certainly help Tracker when we're in dark places" said Carlos.

"This helmet is awesome. It really suits me as a daring stuntman" said Danny.

"I like this bottle of lotion. It'll make me feel fresh after I use it to wash myself" said Katie.

"The hat decoration compliments my hat perfectly. It's beautiful" said Mayabella.

"With this photo album I can hold all the best pictures of the good times I have with everyone. Thanks Elias" said Ryder.

"You're all welcome. I'm glad you all like your gifts" said Elias.

After lunch Elias went to last class & gave Miss Spearwood a pearl necklace which she loved. After signing off the roll call Elias went for another counselling session.

"Good afternoon Elias. How have you been this past week?" asked John.

"I've been well. For the most part this week had been good. Today I've been going around performing random acts of kindness for everyone to spread some joy around" said Elias.

"That's wonderful. It's nice to hear that you're doing great things for others" said John.

"Everyone's been having a fantastic day which is good to see. I even have something here for you" said Elias as he pulled out a golden plaque with an inscription that read "To John, the best guidance counsellor ever" engraved on it.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks Elias. This is a lovely gift" said John.

"I'm glad you like it" said Elias.

Throughout the rest of last period Elias & John discussed the events of the past week. After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Once they arrived Elias handed out bags of pup treats to the pups.

"Enjoy your treats pups" said Elias.

"Yay pup treats. Thanks Elias" said Chase.

"This is the best gift ever. Pup treats are always yummy" said Marshall.

"It's nice to be able to enjoy such a tasty snack" said Rocky.

"It's like we're in a dream. I'm glad it's not" said Rubble.

"I bet these treats taste better than any treats we've had before" said Skye.

"Let's dig in. They won't eat themselves" said Zuma.

Elias smiled as he watched the pups eat their treats. He & the others spent the afternoon at the Lookout playing together. It was a lovely afternoon & everyone felt fantastic. That evening Angel & Elias went to Jake's cabin for weekend respite. Elias gave a set of golden earrings to Carlana, a bag of liver snacks to Everest & a warm knitted scarf to Jake. They all loved their gifts.

"These earrings are beautiful. Thanks for giving them to me" said Carlana.

"I'm the luckiest pup ever. I love anything liver related" said Everest.

"This scarf feels nice & warm. It's perfect for when cold weather is around" said Jake.

"I'm glad you like your gifts. My random acts of kindness are now complete" said Elias as he gave everyone a hug. The evening passed by as normal. As Elias went to bed he thought about how good it was to spread joy around town.

" _It's an amazing feeling to know that everyone enjoyed the random acts of kindness I performed. I accomplished my goal of spreading happiness around town. Happiness is a beautiful emotion. The more I see of it the better I feel. I feel so blessed to live in such a lovely town like Adventure Bay. It's probably 1 of if not the happiest places I can think of"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
